WE CAN'T STO--oh no
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: After Soundwave's last little *ahem* prank with the Autobots and a certain song, Knock out's forced to take over monitor duty. Will the same fate befall him? Is there really no escape to the power of human music videos?


**Hello peoples (or dogs, I won't judge)! Another song fic, this one requested by big-time-artistic-dreamer!~ Don't own anything here except my imagination! Hope you enjoy!**

WE CAN'T STO-oh no

"Soundwave, you idiot," Knock Out snarled, trying to figure out what the monitor screen was telling him (did it need to recharge? Update? Was it ordering McDonalds?). Whose stupid idea was it to send a medic up for this, anyway? He'd have to put in a few "accidental" dents the next time he was giving that con a check u-  
"Knock Out, you had better have half of that techno-babble translated by the time I get down this hallway or I will use your head as the ship's helm ornament!"  
Oh. That's right. Megatron (scratch the denting plans).  
The tyrant stormed into the room, face more furious than a sparkling when you tried to feed it those little packets of energon that all the stores swear! are healthy for them but one whiff of it and you'll start gagging. In short, very furious.  
"Tough battle with the Autobots, Megatron?" Knock out asked.  
SLAM!  
Megatron's fist pounded a hole in the wall.  
Knock out would take that as a yes.  
Removing his fist, the tyrant growled, "How far along are you?"  
Uh oh. "Well you see, Megatron, the problem is Soundwave is the only one who translated this. None of us were ever given training. Is it really necessary to keep Soundwave locked up in the brig?"  
Megatron turned around and uttered two solitary words before walking out. Two words he never thought he'd heard Megatron saying. Two words that changed his life, no the course of history forever. Two words that shocked him to his very core.  
"Google it."  
He had underestimated how ticked off Megatron was.  
Knock out slouched back in his chair. Google? Use that inferior, virus ridden pathetic search engine? Never.  
He stretched his digits over the keyboard, prepared to fully crack this technology code. Soundwave could do it, how hard could it be? He glanced up at the screen.  
...maybe Google wouldn't hurt.  
Quickly, he input the Cybertronian word for "monitor help".  
"No I didn't mean kitties!" Knock out yelled.  
When he tried deleting it, the mouse spasmed and selected videos. Covering his faceplate with his servos, he called the human insect's mother who invented computers a very colorful and gruesome name.

* * *

"Meow!"  
CRASH!  
What? Peeking through his digits, he was surprised to see an organic falling face first. And, here's the shocking thing, he didn't feel the urge to splatter it across the screen. What were these...kitties videos?

Knock out swore he didn't mean to go this far. It'd been at least three Earth hours and he hadn't done a sinle slagging thing except watch YouTube. Maybe these humans weren't so bad after all (just kidding, they're still oily meatbags he would obliterate the first chance he got).  
Scrolling through suggested videos one caught his optics.  
"We can't stop lyric video? Stop what?" he wondered aloud.  
He clicked on it but it took forever to load. Like, seriously, how long did it take to load one 3 minute video? It's not like it was Cyberkey plans or anything!  
"Knock out!"  
Slag! Knock out jumped and hurriedly tried to close out the web page. It was still loading and froze. He swore. Megatron's heavy footsteps were getting closer and closer.  
"Knock out you'd better have it finished!"  
Slag, slag, slag, slag! Knock out panicked and began pressing buttons he had no idea what they did. Maybe if he found the power button, he could just-  
Too late. Megatron was already in the room.  
"H-hello Lord Megatron! What are you doing back s-so early?" Knock out stood up and tried to cover the screen.  
"Knock out, what have you completed?"  
"Um, yes, I've gotten quite far."  
"Really then? Let me see your progress." Megatron tried to look past him.  
Knock out moved in front of him. "Lord Megatron, you look tense. Why don't we go to my med-bay and I can-"  
Right as he began to lead Megatron away from his definite brig room trip, a vehicon walked past the monitor. He stopped. "Oh, did it freeze up? Here."  
The Vehicon unfroze the screen and strolled away. The video began playing.  
"~It's our party we can do what we want,  
"~It's our party we can say what we want."  
"Knock out..."  
Oh scrap. Knock out raced over to the monitor. "Wait, I can explain!"  
"~It's our party we can love who we want."  
"Knock out you had better had a very good explanation."  
Yes, he had better. "Um, do you ever wonder why Soundwave never talks?" Wait, what? "It's because he's watched too many YouTube videos. And everyone knows, when you watch too many YouTube videos, you burst out into song!" This wasn't what he planned to say! But still, his mouth moved on its own, spilling out nonsense. "Yes, just watch!"  
He began singing along with the video. "~We can kiss who we want, we can see who we want.~"  
To add emphasis he began doing the strange moves the humans were doing, saying, "Oh no, the virus is worse than I thought! ~It's our party we can do what we want!~"  
Megatron said nothing, only stared beyond him, as if his existence was too painful to look at.  
But Knock out didn't care. He danced and sang as if his very life depended on it. Maybe if he just danced hard enough, Megatron would really believe this virus thi-  
He spun around right to face a live connection feed with the Autobots. But it was too late back down now.  
"What's wrong Autobabies?" Knock out asked, smirking, trying to keep his cooling fans from kicking in, "Jealous?"  
They cut the feed. And Megatron closed the browser. His face was a blank. "Knock out, go join Soundwave."  
"But Megatr-"  
"NOW!"  
In the brig, Soundwave's face showed "LOL" and had an instant replay of Knock out's dancing.  
"Oh, shut up Soundwave!"

 **So yeah. Hope you enjoyed big-time-artistic-dreamer! Read, review and suggest song fics!**


End file.
